House of Seyfried
This page refers to the historical and IC aspects of the House of Seyfried. Are you looking for the guild page? The House of Seyfried is a landed noble house based in Southern Elwynn Forest. History Roots The bloodline leading up to the founding of the House of Seyfried has been considered of little importance, as well as shrouded in a curious mystery. This is mostly due to the fact that Kevin Seyfried's family has little documentation before the War for Stormwind's Independence. For what information is available, the House has its roots in the patrilineal roots in Arathor and Lordaeron. As well as matrilineal roots in the Old Kingdoms of what is now the Plaguelands. Stormwind Settlement The ancestors of the House of Seyfried first came to Old Stormwind circa 250 P.C., when the city was but a vassal of the weakening Arathorian Empire. Records on the family are limited, but tell of a family that engaged in the booming commerce of the growing trade of the city. While not as distinguished as their merchant activities, the family also had an active role in the Arathorian Legion. Stormwind Independence When war broke out between the Stormwind Rebels and the Arathorian Legion, the Seyfrieds were initially on the side of the Legion. Though two years into the war, with the low morale of troops and the tides turning, Alfred Seyfried, the father of Kevin Seyfried, laid down the arms of his legion and surrender the Stormwind Rebels on the condition that his family and close officers be spared and his legion to return to Arathor. Also part of the deal is that Alfred be an adviser to the Wrynns. Alfred's military renown had made him a wanted commander on both sides. When the War was declared over, the Seyfrieds were granted Stormwind Citizenship as well as a private residence within Old Stormwind, much to the dismay of the native rebel leaders. Founding The official start of the House of Seyfried within the Stormwind records came at 45 K.C. with the knighting of Kevin Seyfried as a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. He was considered to be a military prodigy, as well as a faithful leader to the kingdom that protected his family. After years of courageous military service, Kevin Seyfried retired with the rank of Field Marshal with honors. As a reward for his service, he was granted the Barony of Lontshire in Southern Elwynn by King Daniel Wrynn by letters patent. This was protested by some due his family's bloodline. For years afterwards, the House of Seyfried would remain a minor, landed noble house focused on the internal affairs of their fiefdom and Elwynn as a whole. 10 Years' Strife While the Kingdom did grow, internal grabs for power had been common place among the nobility. The House of Seyfried suffered little, as their claims and papers had been well kept and solid, much to the dislike of enterprising nobles who sought another title. When the assassination of King Thomas Wrynn I came from the Queen Consort Mary Brightwood, the Seyfrieds refused to acknowledge her claim on the Kingdom, stating that the Wrynns are the one and only Kings of Stormwind. As a result, the House backed the Exiled King Samson Wrynn. When Stormwind City was retaken on 133 K.C., the house quickly acted as officers and administrators in the newly formed Stormwind Army to retake the rest of the Kingdom. When the last stronghold of the pretender was taken on 135 K.C., the Seyfrieds were offered the portion of Mary Brightwood's lands as a title and fiefdom, though the reigning head declined on grounds of honor. The Era of Peace For the next four and a half centuries, the Seyfrieds would maintain a firm grip on both their lands and the military they were active in. Over time however, focus shifted from warring and military to a more peaceful, trade based house that relied on the investments and local income from Lontshire. The First and Second War With the coming of the Orcs, the House was severely cut down and left to a handful of sole survivors. During this time, Rosielyn Seyfried, was born in the Arathi Highlands during the Orcish Occupation and Sacking of Stormwind. Members of the House returned to their homelands in 599 K.C. to find it destroyed and burned to the ground. While disheartened, the Seyfrieds proceeded to rebuild the barony they ruled over. Interbellum With reconstruction underway, the Seyfrieds managed to cut the remaining Orcs from their lands and managed to find their manor, while not untouched, somewhat intact, with most of the hidden valuables still in place. This kept the House in a modest position of wealth compared to the other houses that suffered from the looting of the Orcs. Third War The Seyfrieds' activity during the third war is rather limited, consisting of only token monetary support to the Kingdom of Stormwind and Lordaeron. Recovery After the Great Wars passed, the House proceeded to continue rebuilding and turning Lontshire into a small center of trade. They also welcomed the various peoples from the North to settle in their lands, leading to a major population boom, as well as an increase in taxes. Expansion While the House still remained small in terms of members, it was politically and economically expanding faster than it ever has before under the guidance of Lady Rosielyn Seyfried. The House established formal ties into cadet branches of the Seyfried line, most notably the Houses of Arunford and McPherson. The army also reached a peak of two hundred sixty armsmen loyal to the House of Seyfried around this time. Today Under the guidence of Rosielyn Seyfried, the house continues to expand. Information The house has historically retained only one title, Barons of Lontshire, and has continuously expanded the land around that barony to its current borders. The barony is the main source of income of the House of Seyfried, along with minor investments in Booty Bay trading companies. Marital Practices Marriage to commoners occurs often within the house, with few inter-house betrothals and marriages occurring. Succession Practices Historically, the House practices male primogeniture, with the eldest sons or nephews being favored. Though female Heads of House aren't unheard of, though this typically arises when all major male lines have been exhausted. There have only been two instances of this happening, with the first being the sudden death Adelita Seyfried's brothers and uncles. The second being the sudden abdication of Rosielyn Seyfried's brothers from the line of succession. Recently, with the birth of Rosielyn's daughter, she announced her child to be the de jure Heiress Apparent to House Seyfried and all associated holdings. This being a change of pace from male to absolute primogeniture. Cadet Branches Recently, the House of Seyfried has establish a few cadet branches within different parts of the Kingdom of Stormwind. House of Arunford The House of Arunford is a small unlanded house that is based in Stormwind City. The members of the house primarily work as bureaucrats and administrators for the kingdom. It is a cadet branch by virtue of the founder being the second son of Samuel Seyfried-Fritmond. House of McPherson The House of McPherson is a newly founded noble house that is landed by virtue of holding the Viscountcy of Longshore. It is a formal cadet branch of the House of Seyfried, due to the head's relation to Rosielyn Seyfried as a distant and younger cousin. Positions and Appointments The House of Seyfried has several different appointments to serve those residing in the Seyfried Manor, and members of the House itself. These positions are considered separate from the Barony of Lontshire government. Chamberlain The Chamberlain is considered to be in charge of the Seyfried Manor, as well as to be a personal companion to the Head of the House. This position is given to one of great respect or a well known personal friend. Current Chamberlain: Vacant Sergeant-at-Arms The Sergeant-At-Arms is the personal guardian of the Head of the House, and it often given two or three guards below him to direct and command as he pleases. Someone who holds this is often also a member of the Lontshire Company. Current Sergeant-At-Arms: Vacant House Chaplain An independent cleric position, the House Chaplain provides to the spiritual needs of the House of Seyfried, ranging from blessings to wedding ceremonies. Current House Chaplain: Vacant House Physician Also known as an Archiater, the House Physician looks over the health of the members of the House of Seyfried. A doctor of very high standing and prestige is given such position. Normally, there are two or three in the position, but only one is active today. Current House Physician: Doctor Julia Helski Master of the Hounds The Master of the Hounds, or Dogkeeper, is responsible for taking care of the dogs in the ownership of the House of Seyfried. It is not considered to be an overbearing job, as the number of dogs rarely reaches above three or four. Current Master of the Hounds: The Hon. Alen Fitzmon, Mayor of Cassbury Current Status With the recent succession issue in 618 K.C., Rosielyn Seyfried has taken steps to cement her power within her own house and the barony she rules, as well as revise the House of Seyfried's sucession policy to be absolute primogeniture, instead of male preferred. Current Line of Succession The current Head is Rosielyn Seyfried. 1. Alisa Seyfried, Daughter of Rosielyn Seyfried. 2. Edric Alister, Uncle of Alisa Seyfried, Brother of Rosielyn Seyfried, Uncle of Alisa Seyfried. ... 14. Rayanne Calora McPherson, Distant Patrilineal Cousin of Alisa Seyfried. 15. Vivian McPherson, Younger Sister of Rayanne McPherson. ... 19. Joseph Campbell, Distant Matrilineal Cousin of Alisa Seyfried. 20. Jalin Campbell-Louise, Daughter of Joseph Campbell. ... 26. Maligard Rosemane-Seyfried, Husband of Rosielyn Seyfried, Father of Alisa Seyfried. ... 36. Joselyn Kementine, Regent for Alisa Seyfried, Unverified Matrilineal Link. ... 41. Cassity Hassen, Bastard Younger Sister of Rosielyn Seyfried, Heir-of-Last-Resort. Historical List of the Heads of House Seyfried (Subject to change!) Lord Kevin “The Valorous” Seyfried, 1st Baron of Lontshire (b. 2 P.C. – 81 K.C.) Father of Lord Garland F. Seyfried-Fitzgerald, 2nd Baron of Lontshire (b. 59 K.C. – 96 K.C.) Father of Lord Jacob C. Seyfried, 3rd Baron of Lontshire (b. 78 K.C. – 112 K.C.) Father of Lord Sergio “The Friendly” Altare, 4th Baron of Lontshire (b. 102 K.C. – 163 K.C.) Uncle of Lord Nicolas V. Seyfried, 5th Baron of Lontshire (b. 156 K.C. – 201 K.C.) Father of Lord Silvestre D. Seyfried, 6th Baron of Lontshire (b. 186 K.C. – 258 K.C.) Uncle of Lord David F. Seyfried, 7th Baron of Lontshire (b. 242 K.C. – 298 K.C.) Father of Lord Henry D. Seyfried, 8th Baron of Lontshire (b. 268 K.C. – 319 K.C.) Father of Lady Adelita G. Seyfried, 9th Baroness of Lontshire (b. 299 K.C. – 345 K.C.) Mother of Lord Ivan “The Horrific” Seyfried, 10th Baron of Lontshire (b. 329 K.C. – 362 K.C.) Brother of Lord Samuel L. Seyfried-Fritmond, 11th Baron of Lontshire (b. 332 K.C. – 386 K.C.) Father of Lord Lucas F. Seyfried, 12th Baron of Lontshire (b. 365 K.C. – 425 K.C.) Father of Lord Martin Joel Seyfried, 13th Baron of Lontshire (b. 398 K.C. – 445 K.C.) Father of Lord Alexander B. Seyfried, 14th Baron of Lontshire (b. 425 K.C. – 486 K.C.) Father of Lord Aaron “The Writer” Seyfried, 15th Baron of Lontshire (b. 469 K.C. – 560 K.C.) Grandfather of Lord Carl C. Seyfried, 16th Baron of Lontshire (b. 539 K.C. – 589 K.C.) Father of Lord John L. Seyfried, 17th Baron of Lontshire (b. 560 K.C. – 598 K.C.) Brother of Lord Steven R. Seyfried, 18th Baron of Lontshire (b. 562 K.C. – 619 K.C.) Father of Lady Rosielyn Gwen Seyfried-Rosemane, 1st Countess of Crystal Lake, 19th Baroness of Lontshire (b. 597 K.C. – 623 K.C.) Family Tree Bold names denote Head of House. Stricken names denote disassociation/abdication. † Denotes deceased. }|title= }}} Category:House of Seyfried Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes